


Not your grandmothers toy company

by tttrash666



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin is huge batman nerd, Blowjobs, Business AU, First Date, M/M, ceo erwin, handjobs, side ship: Ereri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tttrash666/pseuds/tttrash666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren drags Armin to interview for a job with a really attractive boss, who knows what will happen next? (They fall in love, obviously <3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eren where are we going?" Armin asked as the brunette pulled him through the crowded side walks of New York City  
"You said you wanted a job in business right?"  
"Yeah..." He said warily  
"Well we're off to an interview!" He grinned goofily as they came to a towering grey building with black windows.  
"A job interview?!" He exclaimed "but I'm not prepared, I don't have my résumé, I din have time to research the company!"  
"Got your résumé!" Eren held up the Manila envelope.  
"God Eren" he muttered to himself "why are you here then?" Armin asked  
"Can't I interview for a different position?" He mocked a sad puppy look  
"Who is it" Armin said plainly  
"CFO, he's really hot" Eren smirked a they walked into the building  
"What are we going to do with you?" Armin chuckled. A short man with a bitter expression and dark hair and looked around the reception area before spotting Eren and making a 'come' gesture then turning around and staring to walk away with Eren quickly following behind, like a puppy, Armin thought with a giggle. But now Armin was suddenly alone and he had no idea what to do until a voice interrupted his thoughts  
"Sir? Are you 'Armin Arlert'?" The ginger woman at the desk read off a sheet of paper  
"Yes that's me" he nodded and walked to the desk  
"Here for the interview?"  
"Apparently" he chuckled to himself, she giggled with him and pointed to the elevator  
"Elevators can take you to the top floor where his office should be the last door on the left, the door should be open"  
"Thanks" Armin smiled and made his way to the elevators. He got an empty elevator and pushed the top floor button gingerly as the doors closed. The elevator had glass walls so he decided to look out onto the many floors as it went up, rocking back ad forth on his heels. He got out of the elevator soon an started walking towards the end of the hall. Many carts of boxes passed him as he walked down the hallway. he decided to see if he could figure out what this company sold, Eren had left out that part, he thought bitterly. So far two carts with 4 boxes on them had passed, the first with the letters dlo and the second had alb scrawled onto it, technology company maybe? He thought, he decided on the technology idea as he got to the end of the hall and faced the door on the left. Holy fuck, he thought as he read the name plate which had 'Erwin Smith - CEO' engraved on, how did Eren get him an interview with him, and what job was he even interviewing for?! He mentally calmed himself down an raised a hand to the door preparing himself for the interview quickly. He did it, he knocked. A low and kinda sexy voice came from inside the room "come in" Armin opened the door and walked in to see the only blue eyes that's ever rivaled his own.

"Hello" armin said sheepishly and shuffled in  
"Please sit down" the older man smiled and motioned to the chair. Armin nodded and sat on the edge of the chair an hands him his résumé  
"T-this is my résumé" he stammered, damn it was hard coming into an interview unprepared, and have such a hot interviewer.... No. Focus Armin, he thought until the calm cool voice spoke up  
"you went to NYU?" He asked as he lowered his glasses. Damn he looks hot like that, Armin quickly dismissed that thought to get back to the interview  
"Yes that's right" Armin nodded  
"Graduated valedictorian?"  
"Class of 2013" he smiled  
"So you're fresh out of college?"  
"Yes"  
"What makes you think you can handle this job with little to no experience?" Erwin leaned back in his plush office chair  
"Well I've been told I'm very responsible and have a good drive" he improvised  
"How do you think you could benefit the company from the position you are applying for?"  
"Um..." He murmured "well the thing is, I have no idea what this company sells or what position I'm applying for, my friend set this up because he knew I needed a job and he has a crush on the CFO, he's interviewing right now too" he blurted. Erwin gave a small chuckle,  
"Levi told me about a young man he was interviewing, Eren was it?" Armin nodded  
"That's the reason I am not prepared for this interview, sorry sir" he looked down "I understand if you want me to leave now"  
"I never said that" Erwin shook his head "even not prepared you have given me the best interview so far and you are definitely qualified, if not over qualified"  
Armin blushed slightly and looked up hopefully  
"Usually I would research a company before I apply, but since I didn't this time could you tell me the position I am applying for and what you sell here?" Armin asked warily  
"Of course, you are applying to be my assistant" and at that time numerous office sex scenarios went through armins head  
"And what do you work in?" Armin asked  
"Sex toys." He replied plainly. Armins eyes widened, dlo, alb, dildo? Anal beads? He thought quickly  
"I understand if you are uncomfortable with this and would rather seek employment else where" Erwin said with a hint of sadness in his voice  
"No no, I was just surprised is all, I would love to work here" Armin smiled. Erwin smiled back and scribbled something on a post it  
"But I have a question" armin said quietly  
"I have an answer" Erwin nodded  
"Is there anyone here who is homophobic? I have been fired once after my manager found out I was gay" Erwin was taken aback by his question but shook his head  
"We are not homophobic in anyway, half out company is gay including me and Levi" he smiled  
"And I feel the new to ask this question for Eren because he won't think of it, where do you stand on relationships in the workplace?"  
"Encouraged, it is helpful when we can get a couple from the office to test a product for us and we get two points of view" he nodded  
Armins blush reddened a little but tried not to think about it as Erwin scribble down another note  
"I just have a few more questions" Erwin looked back up. The rest of the questions were easy and Armin answered them all quickly and efficiently, and pretty well too if he said so himself.  
"And I'll email you in a few days with the results" Erwin smiled and closed his résumé "mind if I keep this?" He motioned to the folder  
"Of course" he nodded  
"Then you are dismissed" Erwin smiled  
"I hope you consider me for the job" Armin smiled as he left the room. Armin met up with Eren in the reception area and then went back to their apartment together. Levi soon made his way up to Erwin's office an hopped onto the chair without knocking on the door  
"Knock Levi" Erwin sighed while still looking over armins resumé  
"Cute little blonde you got there" Levi smirked  
"The guy you interviewed is only here because you're hot" he countered  
"Trust me, I know" he sighed "kept putting his hand on my thigh and winking" Levi shrugged  
"But he has to work to get all of this" Levi did an over exaggerated body roll  
"Lot of work for a crappy prize" he teased  
"Shut up old man" Levi threw a pen at him, Erwin chuckled  
"But the kid I was interviewing, besides the fact that he's cute, he seems really smart, he graduated as valedictorian at NYU"  
"Damn, boy got brains" Levi nodded "going to hire him?"  
Erwin nodded "I think I will, even though he was unprepared he improvised well and I think he would fit in well"  
"And you have a crush on him" Levi snickered, Erwin threw the pen back at Levi  
"Shut up"  
"So we hire both?"  
"Both it is" Erwin nodded


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin is hired and now the real romance can begin ;D

2 months later

"Happy birthday Marco!" Everyone cheered as Marco kissed jean  
It was Marcos birthday and they were holding an after hours party at the office. After a bit of socializing and drinking cupcakes were brought out, Eren brought two over for him and Armin  
"Thanks" Armin smiled and went to take a bite until he saw what was on the cupcake. te cupcake was donning a fondant dick.  
"What is this?!" He blushed  
"A candy dick" Eren smirked and lowered his mouth down onto it  
"You're gross Eren" he hiccuped. Both boys had drank their fair share of drinks and both were a little tipsy. Usually armin would've discarded or gives the fondant dick to Eren but as they say, alcohol is liquid courage, so as his friend did he started sucking on the fondant dick.

"I'm going to fuck my assistant tonight" Levi deadpanned  
"Why tonight of all nights?" Erwin asked  
"It's customary for people to go home and fuck each other after a party of this kind" Levi shrugged  
"And he's sucking on a fondant dick" Levi chuckle as pointed  
"So is your blondie"  
"I see" Erwin nodded and crossed his legs  
"You're getting turned on by a candy dick?"  
"No, but there is the possibility so I'm taking preemptive measures" Erwin explained  
"Old man" Levi rolled his eyes  
"I'm going to talk to Eren, want me to send over Armin?" Levi offered  
"No, I'll do it when I'm ready" 

A few minutes later Levi, Armin, and Eren came over  
"Erwin I need a favor" Levi looked at him  
"What is it?"  
"Well I'm going to erens for the night but Eren doesn't want Armin there when we fuck so he wanted to know if he can spend the night at our place." Levi explained. Armin looked a little tipsy so he wouldn't /do/ anything but he shrugged  
"Of course, I'll bring him when he wants to leave" Erwin nodded. Levi walked out with his hand scarily close to erens ass. Armin sat down awkwardly next to Erwin  
"How are you enjoying the party?" He asked meekly  
"It's nice" Erwin smiled softly  
"Can we go now?" He mumbled "if I drink anymore than I already have I might make some bad decisions" Erwin chuckled  
"Of course" he held a hand out for Armin and they made their leave.  
Armin slipped into the passenger seat and quickly fell asleep in the way back to Erwin and Levi's apartment. Erwin parked the car at the lot and went to the other side to carry Armin but as soon he had him in his arms Armin had woke up  
"What?" He rubbed his eye and saw their position  
"Oh my gosh" he blushed and Erwin put him down  
"I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you"  
"I-it's okay" he stammered  
"So follow me" Erwin nodded and motioned for him to come. Armin and Erwin started walking up the walkway to the apartment  
"You have to watch out arou-"  
Armin gasped as he slipped into the muddy garden adjacent to the walkway  
"Oh god, are you okay?" Erwin pulled him up  
"Yeah, I'm fine. But my clothes aren't" he sighed  
"It's alright, I'll lend you some" Erwin smiled  
"If they'll fit me" Armin chuckled but his chuckled turned into a hiss of pain when he took a step  
"You're not okay" Erwin shook his head  
"Let me carry you" he offered  
"But I'm all muddy" Armin said looking down at his clothes  
"It's fine, I have more than one shirt" he chuckled and picked Armin up bridal style. Armin subconsciously nuzzled into Erwin's chest which Erwin accepted without a word until they got to the apartment.  
"It's so big!" Armin beamed when he was brought into the apartment, Erwin smiled  
"Thank you" he brought Armin into a room with a large king size bed in the middle with a dresser off to the side and a door that obviously led to the bathroom.  
"I'll leave you in here, you can just choose whatever you like from the dresser and come out when you're done" he shut the door behind him.  
Armin quickly stripped all of his clothes, glad that at least his underwear was salvageable and found a white t shirt that seemed to be long enough to cover everything.  
"Thank-" armin started as e came out, little did he know that he was coming out to see Erwin stripping off his shirt to show a rather defined chest  
"Hmm?" Erwin turned to him  
"Uh, thank you!" Armin dropped his muddy clothes onto the floor  
"Oh shit, sorry" he mumbled and bent down to get them when the shrt came tumbling down and his toddler underwear was revealed. An instant blush spread across his face as he stood up to fix it.  
"Armin, why is there a huge question mark on your ass?" 

"It's the riddler" Armin answered sheepishly  
"Who's that?" He asked  
"From batman" he added  
"Oh, I never heard of him..."  
"I know the movie that has him as a villain" Armin smiled  
"Do you have Netflix?" Armin asked  
"Nope" he shrugged  
"We can use mine if you're up for a movie" he smiled  
"What do you need to access Netflix"  
"A laptop would be fine" Armin shrugged  
"Mhmm" he leaned down to grab while Armin admired Erwin's flexing muscles. Soon Erwin had settled on the plush couch and motioned for Armin to sit next to him. Armin sat next to him and sat half on his lap to sign in and find the movie  
"Batman forever?" Erwin said out loud  
"Mhmm, it's the one where robin joins batman"  
"Robin?" Erwin raised an eyebrow, armin giggled  
"You'll see" armin started the movie and it began to play.

Progressively armin got closer to Erwin, first he put his head on his shoulder, then his hand in Erwin's leg and by the end he was just sitting in Erwin's lap. The movie ended and armin turned around to see if Erwin likes it by Erwin's was fast asleep, slowly, armin inched up and gingerly touched his lips to Erwin's. however, as soon as he made contact Erwin woke up and and Armin fell to the side  
"I'm so sorry, sorry, I didn't mean-" Erwin chuckled and patted his head  
"it's alright, lets go to sleep"  
"If you just have a blanket and pillow I'll sleep on the couch" Armin said quickly  
"Nonsense, my Bed is big enough for at least 2, that is if you're comfortable with it" Erwin offered  
"Uh sure" Armin looked around nervously  
"Come on" he held out a hand  
"S-so how did you like the movie?" Armin asked as he walked to the bedroom with Erwin  
"I think I fell asleep half way through, but that half I saw was odd" he got under the covers and motioned for Armin to do the same.  
"The older movies are the weirder ones, the newer ones are a lot more action" armin got in at the opposite side  
"Goodnight armin" he smiled  
"Goodnight" Armin smiled back and closed his eyes.  
A few minutes after Armin 'fell asleep' he moved closer to Erwin, and cuddled up to his side 'in his sleep', Erwin however simply accepted him by wrapping his arms around him. 

About half way through the night Armin started having a dream, a wet dream. He was dreaming about having rough kinky sex with Erwin and even though Erwin did not know that's what he was dreaming about, he could basically tell by the sml voice moaning his name and the small thing poking him in the thigh.  
"Armin" he whispered  
"Mm?" Armin hummed lazily  
"What were you dreaming about?" He smirked, armins eyes snapped open "oh my god"  
"You've said that a couple times" Erwin chuckled "along with a few other things"  
"I'm so sorry" he mumbled "I'll just go to the bathroom and-"  
"I can do it if you like" Erwin offered  
"D-do what?" Armin looked up at him  
"Take care of the thing poking me in the leg" he whispered  
"Oh god" he buried his face in his hands  
"Yes or no?" Erwin asked again  
"Only if you want to"he muttered embarrassedly  
"Yes it is" Erwin kissed his forehead and slipped a hand into armins underwear to start stroking him slowly. Armins breath hitched and he moaned when Erwin started going faster and soon enough he had come all over Erwin's hand.  
"Feeling better?" Erwin chuckled  
"Y-yeah"  
"I'll be right back, I have to wash off my hand" Erwin started to get up but armin pulled his arm back down  
"It's okay, I can do it for you" armin brought the first finger into his mouth and sucked lightly to get all the come off, he proceeded to do the same to each finger.  
"There, is that better?" Armin looked up at him  
"Now you've got me excited" Erwin chuckled  
"I'll be right back-"  
"I can do it" armin said again  
"After all you've done it for me" he smiled. Erwin nodded  
"If you're okay With it" armin nodded back sank under the covers. Armin brought down Erwin's boxers and licked the tip softly  
"it's so big" he murmured as he started lowering his mouth. Erwin groaned and put a hand in Armin hair while Armin started bobbing his head.  
"Fuck Armin" Erwin panted. Armins hands went to Erwin's balls and started massaging them lightly as he went all he way down  
"Armin I'm close" Erwin leaned his head back, in response to this Armin dragged his teeth up Erwin's length. Erwin pulled armins head off as he came so or wouldn't get in his mouth however, it did, it also got on his face and in his hair.  
"I'm so sorry" Erwin kissed him lightly  
"It's okay, I'll wash it off in the morning" he murmured and curled up on Erwin's chest  
"Goodnight" Armin sighed happily  
"Goodnight" Erwin smiled back and wrapped his arms around him


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dating, it's a thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants more please leave a comment, I'll write more I just want to know if people actually want it.

"They should be awake by now" Levi said to Eren as he opened the door. He went to Erwin's room and saw a surprising sight  
"Is that cum in armins hair?" Eren hissed  
"Looks like they ended up doing something after all"Levi snickered. The voices woke up Erwin and he he spotted the two  
"Go away" he waved at them, Levi chuckled  
"Eren is here to give Armin a ride home"  
"You two can go fuck, I'll take him home" Erwin offered  
"Sounds good to me" Eren wrapped his arms around Levi  
"Can't say no to that" Levi smirked as led him to his room where they started engaging in loud intercourse.

"Hmm?" Armin woke up to the sounds of the bed shaking and moaning coming from the other room  
"Levi and Eren are having sex" Erwin explained  
"Mhmm" Armin took a moment to process but then his eyes shot open  
"Last night, did we?"  
"I gave you a handjob and you have me a blow job, nothing more" Erwin nodded. Armin blushed madly and buried his face in Erwin's chest  
"It's okay" Erwin smiled and tried to lift his face "it was a very good blow job" he smirked. Armin hit his shoulder  
"Sorry, sorry, not the right thing to say"  
"Isn't this illegal?" He asked  
"You're over 18 right?" Erwin checked  
"Well yeah but you're my boss and I'm your assistant" Erwin shook his head  
"It's fine and Armin, I don't want this to just be some thing that makes things awkward between us, I like for us to date if that's alright with you" he looked at him seriously  
"I-I, would like that" Armin smiled softly. Erwin wrapped his arms around him and kissed him slowly and sweetly  
"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that" he grinned  
"How long?" Armin asked  
"Probably about since I interviewed you"  
"Why didn't you do it sooner then" armin giggled and hit him with the pillow  
"You could've probably told that I was smitten with you the moment I saw you" Armin smiled at him  
"I would cook you breakfast now but I think the soundtrack is a little wrong" he chuckled  
"I'd be fine going to I-hop" Armin offered  
"I-hop it is, but you might want to wash up first"  
"Mhmm" Armin reluctantly slid out if bed And walked to the the bathroom while Erwin admired his tiny little ass.

Soon they were both ready and walking out to the car  
"Be careful of the slippery place" Erwin warned  
"I will" armin nodded and held Erwin's hand tightly. They got into the car and started driving when Armin piped up  
"Am I your boyfriend now or just a fuck toy?"  
"Armin" Erwin scolded  
"Of course you're not my fuck toy, I would definitely call you my boyfriend if you'd let me" Armin smiled and put a small hand in his thigh  
"Boyfriend sounds nice" 

They pulled into the I-hop parking lot shortly and walked in holding hands  
"Table for two" Erwin asked  
"Oh a father and son breakfast! How cute!" Erwin started to protest but Armin stopped him  
"I get it a lot, it's fine" he sighed and followed the waitress  
"Here you go you two" she cheered  
"Thanks" Erwin nodded and sat on the same side of the booth as Armin  
"Would this little guy like a kids meal?" She cooed  
"Just coffee please" Armin sighed "I have a bit of a hangover"  
"Wha?"  
"I'm 22 years old" he deadpanned  
"A coffee for me too" Erwin smiled at her  
"O-okay" she nodded and left their menus to go get their coffee  
"The looks on their faces are always hilarious" Armin chuckled  
"this is happened before?"  
"People always think Eren is babysitting me" he sighed "thinking I'm your son is a refreshing change" he chuckled "should I call you daddy?" Armin smirked  
"Only in the bedroom" Erwin smirked back  
Armin laughed and leaned Against Erwin  
"I can't believe you liked me for two months and didn't say anything until now" Armin teased  
"I didn't want you to quit if you didn't like me" he shrugged  
"What made you think I was really into you?" Armin asked  
"The first hint was web you slipped into my lap during the movie and then the definite hint was you trying to kiss me when I was asleep" he grinned  
"Oh gosh, don't make me remember" he blushed and looked away  
"It was cute" Erwin ruffled his hair  
"Yeah yeah, just order your pancakes" he mumbled. As Armin said it the waitress came  
"What would you gentlemen like?" SHe asked  
"French toast for me please" Armin smiled and handed her the menu  
"Omelet" Erwin replied and did the same as Armin  
"Coming right up" she nodded.  
They ate together happily, Sharon polite conversation and small intimate touches until they finished  
"We should get back and pull Eren and Levi apart so they don't waste the entire day" Erwin sighed  
"I guess" Armin agreed glumly  
"But hey" he leaned down and kissed Armin softly "lets schedule a real date"  
"Lets" Armin nodded happily as they walked back to the car

Armin was currently showering but due to the thin walls he was still able to talk to Eren  
"So where are you going tonight?"  
"Erwin said he was taking me somewhere nice for dinner" he answered while washing his hair.  
"Going to show him something nice afterwards?" Eren teased  
"No" Armin sighed "third date is when I'll sleep with him"  
"You're such a prude" Eren groaned "I want to know how long his dick is"  
"8 inches, easily" Armin answers immediately  
"Oh yeah, I forgot that you already blew him" Eren smirked  
"Shut up, you already fucked Levi so many times" Armin rolled his eyes "I mean when you're going to fuck in his office you can put up a sign or something"  
"Never" Eren stuck out his tongue out as Armin came out of the shower  
"Well then help me pick out my outfit" Armin slipped on some underwear  
"Got it" Eren nodded and got up to look at the dresser  
"How about black skinnys and a short sleeve white button down" he offered  
"Good start" Armin nodded and took it out "would it be weird if I added a bow tie?" He asked  
"I think that'd be cute" Eren smiled  
"Okay, I'll change into this" he grabbe the clothes and went into the bathroom to change.  
"Come on put Armin, lets see ya!" Eren cheered, timidly Armin came out and brushed his hair behind his ear  
"You look adorable" Eren tickled him  
"Stop it!" Armin laughed and then a doorbell rang.  
"That's him!" Eren cheered  
"I know I know, go away" he shooed Eren, Eren chuckled and stalked back to the bedroom

Armin took a deep breath and opened the door  
"You look wonderful Armin" Erwin smiled  
"Thanks" he blushed slightly  
"Are you ready to go?"  
"Mhmm" Armin nodded, Erwin took his hand  
"Lets go" the man led Armin out to the car and opened the door for him. Armin slipped in and turned to Erwin once he was in  
"Where are we going?"  
"A restaurant" he nodded as the car purred away  
"I know that" Armin chuckled "I mean what restaurant"  
"McDonald's" Erwin smirked, Armin punched his arm playfully  
"Come on, just tell me"  
"Alright" Erwin gave up "we're going to Sina" armins eyes widened  
"Isn't that place really expensive? Like $30 for a salad expensive?" Erwin nodded  
"But nothing's too expensive for you" he leaned over and kissed his cheek. Armin got all flustered and he was blushing right up to his ears  
"I hope you know I'm not sleeping with you until the third date" he muttered  
"So you think we'll get to a third date?" Erwin smirked at him and again Armin became flustered  
"Maybe" he blushed  
They walked in and sat down, flirting like high schoolers until the waiter came and took their orders.


End file.
